


Heat. Hot. Humid.

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [58]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Erotic Poetry, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #60 - Humid</p><p>Porn in verse~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat. Hot. Humid.

Heat  
Hot  
Heavy  
Humid  
Harrying  
Harsh  
Hated  
Had you then  
Have you now  
Heavenly slide of bodies (perhaps in angles rougher than necessary)  
Him  
He did it all for him  
Heat of the day  
Heat of the night  
Heat and the slick sweat of bodies  
Humid moisture  
Hanging in the air  
Hands grasp at sharp jutting bones  
Hands hold to body heat  
Heat increases, escalates  
Humidity, heat, hot, it surrounds  
Hearth-like, kindling with the sparks of hot passion  
Hot and burning, burning like nothing ever before  
Heart melting in the  
Humidity  
Heart melting in the passion of the  
Heated moment  
Heart  
Heat  
Hot  
Heavy passions between the two  
Heechul moaned, surrounded Eunhyuk in  
Heat  
Humid  
Hot  
Heavy  
Harsh gasping breaths  
Hollowed sounds fleeing from the two  
Hated, loved, conflicting emotions in clandestine affairs  
Hated, loved with  
Heat  
Hot  
Humid  
Humid  
Humid  
Heat.

And repeat.

Heat  
Hot  
Heavy  
Humid  
Harrying  
Harsh  
Hated  
Had you then  
Have you now  
Heavenly slide of bodies (perhaps in angles rougher than necessary)  
Him  
He did it all for him  
Heat of the day  
Heat of the night  
Heat and the slick sweat of bodies  
Humid moisture  
Hanging in the air  
Hands grasp at sharp jutting bones  
Hands hold to body heat  
Heat increases, escalates  
Humidity, heat, hot, it surrounds  
Hearth-like, kindling with the sparks of hot passion  
Hot and burning, burning like nothing ever before  
Heart melting in the  
Humidity  
Heart melting in the passion of the  
Heated moment  
Heart  
Heat  
Hot  
Heavy passions between the two  
Heechul moaned, surrounded Eunhyuk in  
Heat  
Humid  
Hot  
Heavy  
Harsh gasping breaths  
Hollowed sounds fleeing from the two  
Hated, loved, conflicting emotions in clandestine affairs  
Hated, loved with  
Heat  
Hot  
Humid  
Humid  
Humid  
Heat.


End file.
